


Cardigan

by MuseOfMany



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Edward is brooding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forks High School (Twilight), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfMany/pseuds/MuseOfMany
Summary: Based on the setting of Twilight's first movie. Human Caroline Forbes moves to a new town with her father after her mother's untimely battle with cancer. As a Senior, vibrant Caroline starts school in the middle of the semester at Forks High School. During her stay, she comes in contact with the Cullen's. Curiosity gets the best of her as she approaches Edward Cullen, changing her life completely.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Caroline Forbes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. August

_Forks, WA._

Caroline's POV. 

The latest and greatest tiny town her father had decided to hold them up in. _Albeit_ she should be grateful, the blonde still held intense resentment. Her mother’s diagnosis and ultimate passing had taken them both by shock. The doctors had warned them of the outcome after conclusively finding out, though she wasn’t sure if anyone could prepare for death, especially within such a short window of time. Liz’s cancer wasn’t anything short of being ravenous, devouring any and all semblance of strength and not giving her body an opportunity to fight back against modern medicine. Caroline still held a silent, bitter grudge, despite the outward persona she’d try to give off. _Survivor’s guilt_. She could be found trudging along the halls of Forks High School. It was her first day, crammed into a random point of the semester. The news of the new student had aired all over the small town of Forks. It was as if they couldn’t wait to shred open the glorious details of her life and air each snippet of dirty laundry out.

Feigning interest in the overly chatty girl form algebra, Caroline’s true interest had sparked when she first caught glimpse of The Cullen’s in the cafeteria. They were different. They seemed to be labeled as the outcasts, similarly, to how she’d felt. The once crowned homecoming pageant queen was now thrust into bulking up her reputation once more. Following her day precisely as her schedule read off, Caroline took the impending seat beside of the youngest Cullen. Noting first the disheveled look of his hair, the blonde flashed a warm smile as she settled into her seat. “You _must_ be Edward?” She mused, glancing over his flawless features. 

Edward's POV. 

_Forks High School_ — three hundred and some odd students. A place of study, memories, and spotty attendance records. Edward Cullen was more than familiar with hole in the wall high schools, repeating four years every so often for his family. High school for normal people was something to look back on for years to come; for Edward? It was a never ending _purgatory_ , a simple reminder that he was stuck in a teenagers body. He dreaded this day. Alice warned him of her visions, merely subjective but still Something Edward needed to heed sooner rather than later. The thoughts were controllable as the siblings entered the cafeteria, gawking eyes laying on their defined features. Edward ignored most of them, the thoughts were not hard to imagine over a certain IQ— that would require someone not from this town, and wearing something other than cargo shorts and sandals. The blonde haired woman was something Edward noticed instantly; his honey laced hues scanning her quickly without a second glance.

The restraint was apparent in the back of his throat, her scent was _captivating_ to say the least as he covered his mouth. Watching the blonde take a seat next to him, it didn’t come to a shock as she smiled warmly. _Great_. Taking more than the normal amount of time to answer back— Edward’s sigh lingered in the air as he answered with a simple, “Hello.” His body was sitting as far away as possible at the desk. 


	2. Mad Woman

Forks, Washington had that mood-setting climate, one that didn’t exactly aid in her soothing her despondent feelings. Her brows furrowed as she studied his physique for a moment, now gone completely rigid in his seat. Well, this was rather… unexpected? She hadn’t anticipated for him to be so…. _Standoffish_? After a simple greeting. “Well don’t strain _yourself_ ,” Caroline muttered, giving a not so subtle roll of her eyes. As the class droned on at an achingly slow pace, the blonde couldn’t help but give her new biology partner the side-eye. The other students in Forks had been welcoming, some even overstepping their boundaries to prod into what her life had been like back in Mystic Falls. A cryptic reminder that she’d been the outcast without her mom—typical, she figured. But it didn’t make the day any better. Neither did Edward. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you later! That is, if you aren’t too busy, you know, brooding on the very edge of your seat like I’m holding the next outbreak of plague.” _Aaaaaand_ there it was. She normally would have apologized, or quite frankly, just went about with her day as per usual. But it seemed she’d now penciled it into her mental calendar to be just as snarky with the youngest Cullen. And she totally could play this game better. She was Miss Mystic Falls after all.

The last hour of biology was absolute torture. Edward focused on anything but the human next to him. The smell of her blood was antagonizing; forcing him to grasp the edge of the table, white knuckles showing underneath his pale skin. Over the last odd ninety some years, Edward Cullen had faced several obstacles in his life. Including, but not limited to the overall _bloodlust_. Of course, it came with the territory of being one of his kind. You learn to adapt just like anything else. Though Caroline? She was different. He couldn’t hear her inner thoughts— what the hell she must’ve thought of him at this very moment. The only thing he knew was her obvious facial expressions and constant need to glance over towards him every five minutes. She was definitely uncomfortable. At the sign of the bell, the vampire quickly, almost humanly impossible, grabbing his supplies off the lab desk; sprinting towards the door in an urgent fashion. He heard what she had said, commenting on his attitude and over all actions. He mouthed one word out before his departure. And that word, my friends, was “ _Um_.” Edward was much faster than the rest of his siblings as he entered his Volvo, his mood causing him to curse to himself as he waited.

At the sheer speed of his maneuvers, Caroline stood almost dumbstruck. Did he just--? He _i g n o r e d_ her. The newest addition to Forks high school was utterly appalled. Who the hell did he think he was?! Was she some type of joke? Storming after his taller stature, she could barely contain the eye roll as Edward neared a silver Volvo. She was almost certain that fate had it out for her. The asshole just had to be parked beside her much less appealing vintage Volkswagen. The cherry red color was vivid in contrast, not to mention his car didn’t have a scratch. Anywhere. In comparison to the many battle-scars her Volkswagen bug had accumulated, the Volvo looked like it had been driven straight off the lot. Cue a scoff. So, he was a _dick_ , and he owned a fancy car? _Typical!_ Was she seething over something pity and blowing it completely out of proportion? Absolutely. But in true Caroline fashion, she wasn’t about to let this one go. Oh no. “Is today national asshole day or something?” Caroline retorted with a glare into Edward’s direction. “Or is this how you normally _act_?” She dared to make eye contact with the rest of his family, his elder brother, she was assuming, was smirking between the two. “Something funny, Sporty?” She announced, arms now crossed over her chest. 

Edward never anticipated this to happen. The majority of his siblings were already inside or around his Volvo, he was just waiting on Rosalie. Of course, she always took the longest with her vanity. The vampire side eyed Emmett— listening as he said, “Oh... _shit_.” Edward read his mind, seeing the image of an angry blonde power walking his way. She had so much rage in her eyes, the male didn’t know how to take it— all in his ninety years. His window was down, her Volkswagen parked directly beside Edward. Caroline was already in his proximity, Emmett cracking up from the other side of the vehicle. Edward blinked dryly at the blonde, trying to get a word in as she practically scolded him like a child. His brows furrowed as he opened his mouth to respond. “I am not a people person; some call it antisocial— you can _google_ it.” He retorted rudely, lips pressed together in an awkward thin line. Emmett chuckled again, causing Edward to glance a glare in the line of fire. “It’s best we aren’t friends, _Caroline._ ” “—I’ll be sure to say _‘hi’_ tomorrow, if you see fit?” The male squinted, watching as Rosalie finally got in the back of his Volvo, not mouthing a word to anyone. Give Edward some time, he will come around.


	3. Hoax

Caroline certainly held the knack of scolding down; she would like to blame the committee of men at Mystic Falls for the gift. Deep down, she knew she should have shrugged it off. But she had never met someone who had instantly infuriated her as much as the boy who stood before her. A dry scoff passed by her lips at his response, the blonde not bothering to hide the fact she was fully insulted. “Is that in your handbook of how to be a dick?” She questioned Edward, giving him that judgy little stare she now apparently held solely for him, and possibly his elder brother who seemed to really be getting a kick out of their spat. “ _Oh,_ I’ll be sure to mark the calendar if you do!” She mocked with a faux enthusiastic smile. For someone who had been crowned Miss Mystic Falls, she had really nailed that one. “I’m sure if you can manage to get your head out of your ass and those hair products long enough, you could actually be tolerable… But here we are.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head to herself. Caroline glanced around the parking lot, noting that the majority of the students were beginning to leave, only resulting in her and the Cullen’s in the vacant lot. _Mortifying,_ much? She had just painted herself out to be the town crazy of Forks, and in front of the small student body at that. “Just, don’t even worry about it. I don’t know why I bothered.” She muttered, brows furrowing as she situated herself into the seat of her Volkswagen.

Edward really could hear Caroline’s heart fluttering like a hummingbird. It wasn’t the type of flutter like when someone falls in love— no, this was the type of rhythm you hear when someone is about to get smacked. He blinked, eyed wide as the blonde insulted him in three, maybe four different ways. The whole car was quiet as Caroline went on her two minute tangent about him. Even Rosalie, someone who is always opinionated, was astonished. Edward merely listened, never interrupting the woman. He knew _better_. “ _Caroline—_ “ He said, unfortunately too late as she huffed and pouted to her old school Volkswagen in an angry fashion. “ _Damn, dude_.” Emmett retorted finally out of the quiet. He leaned over from the back seat, patting Edward’s shoulder softly. “—She really burned your ass. _Even_ the hair.” He was snickering, Emmett’s half-witted smile flashing as he sat back against the seat. With a sigh, Edward didn’t respond anymore. Pulling out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell, his brooding demeanor was apparent as he drove, tires screeching against the school’s half-empty parking lot. He didn’t try to overthink the situation. Caroline was hurt by his rude actions, like any _human_ would be. This was a good thing. This would turn her away from him. Luckily, the next few days were going to be sunny. He had at least three days to think. 

After their little showdown in the parking lot, the blonde was grateful for a weekend to regain some of her dignity. Though she would be lying if she said that his siblings encouraging cackles didn’t amuse her. Ever so slightly, of course. She couldn’t give them too much credit. Pulling into the drive of the small two-bedroom home, Caroline was still irritated at her biology counterpart. And his overly disheveled hair, that still managed to look good. And his stupid Volvo. She was really doing great. Charlie had to be out of town, apparently, the department in Port Angeles had made some sort of connection to the cases he’d been working. Ensuring that she would be fine, after the hundredth time, the blonde finally had the house to herself. Thoughts of Liz would occasionally creep into her thoughts, though she did her best to force herself to get out of her usual routine of moping. Caroline tried her best to displace the _Cullen’s_ from her thoughts, shifting them into the furthest corners of her mind, doing her best to focus her attention on literally anything else aside from Edward’s infuriating attitude. During this downtime, she managed to do a few minor redecorations to the small space of her bedroom; opting for neutral colors and allowing the rare occurrence of sunlight to pour in through the windows of the usually gloomy house. As Sunday night rolled around, she couldn’t manage to get a decent night’s sleep. The more she allowed herself to think of the Monday looming over, the more she could feel her blood pressure rise. She was torn on confronting him yet again, or ignoring his existence altogether.


	4. Illicit Affairs

The weekend went by far too quickly for Edward’s liking. He and Emmett went hunting Saturday, spending all day in the woods. They arrived back late Sunday evening, just in time for school in the morning. The utter impending doom wasn’t something he was just imagining.He knew what he was, how he could be. The reminder that Caroline was human, and how much she _appealed_ to Edward’s senses— if he could sleep, this would’ve been an ongoing _nightmare_. 

Several hours later, you could find the vampire sitting in the biology lab.He was twenty minutes early, bracing himself for another day. The guilt of how things were left appealed to his human emotions, that lingered in the back of his brain. At the sound of the bell, indicating students had fifteen minutes to get to class, Edward waited for the arrival of Caroline Forbes. 

Caroline had skimmed over the syllabus, only slightly recollecting that today happened to be a lab in biology. Something about finding out the type of your blood. The blonde had far more important things to consider, such as her grand entrance into the classroom for her undecided nemesis. To her surprise, she was met with the intensity of his gaze as soon as she walked in the door. He was already there... What a way to ruin her entrance! 

Was she sulking on the way to her seat? _Absolutely_. Though upon sitting down, the burning scent of blood mixed with the sterilization of alcohol for the equipment filled her senses. She was already woozy. 

Cue a few blinks as she tried to clear her head, the blonde now a few shades paler. Her little plan was already a disaster

in the making. “I see you’ve _managed_ to make it to class today.” She quipped, daring to glance at his stubbornly handsome features. 

“Did you pencil that in-between brooding and fixing your hair?” Ahem. She’ll come around… Maybe.   
  


Caroline’s sulky expression didn’t go unnoticed as she approached the lab table. Today was blood sampling day, something Edward Cullen was about to get himself out of. Squinting as the blonde sat down, the color of her complexion grew a slighter shade of pale. Her skin was almost the shade of his own. 

Edward’s now golden hues glance down as he nodded. “—I apologize I wasn’t myself last time. I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself properly. You just moved here from Virginia right?” The male asked politely, shrugging off her subtle jab at his ego. 

“Are you feeling okay? Does blood make you squeamish?” The vampires asked with furrowed brows.


	5. MirrorBall

Had Caroline not been doing her best to focus on her breathing as to not pass out, the woman would’ve given him a full once over. Okay. So, she _may_ have given him her signature side-eye. But not before allowing her azure gaze to drift back onto the syllabus in front of her, reading off today’s lab seemingly going in and out of focus. Had Mike Newton inhabited the brooding stature that she’d deemed as _Edward Cullen?_

Daring to give him another skeptical glance, she tried to relax as the professor droned on to one of the other students who had apparently jabbed themselves on the lancet too hard. _Great_.

“So, is this your variation of an apology or something?” The blonde quipped, arching a brow. “Mystic Falls, to be exact,” Caroline spoke softly. She wasn’t sure if she would allow herself to be swayed so easily.   
  


His eyes no longer looked like the dark shade of onyx she remembered in the parking lot; now resembling a golden hue. She realized she had been starring, refusing to admit such a thing, she cleared her throat, shoving a hand messily through her own blonde locks. 

“I’m fine—

I just, the smell… It’s nauseating.” She muttered. The sickening smell of rust, metal, and antiseptic were nearing her.

All in all, the smell was reminding her of Liz’s hospital stay, and she wasn’t exactly holding up well. “Of _all_ the days you didn’t have to go all doom and gloom.” She grumbled, grasping at the table so harshly her knuckles were turning white. 

His golden honey laced hues were continuing to stare, not acknowledging the metallic smell of blood coming from the group behind them. Edward truly didn’t mind, given he was next to Caroline. Her scent was entirely different. 

“I wasn’t myself. You just... need to know it wasn’t my intention to hurt you.” The male pressed his lips together, eyes paying close attention to the blonde’s demeanor, she didn’t look like her bright and bubbly self. 

Not commenting on anything else, Edward’s expression grew more serious— letting the casual talk drop. “Do we need to get you to a nurse?” He asked, leaning in just a tad closer. 

At the mention of his words, the professor looked over and made his way towards the two, in a hurried fashion.


	6. All Too Well

The dull glare of the fluorescent lighting was only amplifying the sheen of sweat dampening her forehead, and it didn’t take a genius to tell her she wasn’t going to be coherent much longer. With a quizzical gaze shot up into his direction, Caroline didn’t bother to hide the surprise that was etched across her ghostly pale features. “Is that an apology?” She questioned, not feeling quite like her usual banter given the fact the room was beginning to spin.  
  


“Because I _may_ accept it…” Caroline continued, holding her head in her hands. “A nurse sounds like a _fabulous_ idea,” She managed, the feeling of nausea rising in her stomach. She needed out of here. _Now_. The footsteps of their professor were nothing but a distant blur; the blonde unable to focus clearly on anything aside from not face planting the floor of the biology room.

“I think she _needs_ to see the nurse—“ Edward said, getting up from his lab seat and softly grabbing at Caroline’s elbow, making sure she didn’t fall on the hard floor. The biology teacher’s brows furrowed, his thoughts not really believing the whole story but didn’t interject. “—Go on, then.” He said, nodding towards the front of the classroom. Mike Newton was sure to approach them, offering his hand at helping the new girl. 

“I got _it_ , Mike.” Edward said, rather curt for the situation. Pushing in his chair, the vampire led her towards the front of the room. “We are going to get you to the nurse, okay?” Edward said, his voice actually soft and gentle.


	7. Evermore

It took nearly fifteen minutes to get Caroline from the classroom to the nurse's office. Edward stopped every few feet, making sure the blonde wasn't passed out completely in his strong grasp. If she had knew of his secret, he could've gotten her to the nurse much quicker; in fact, he was quicker than his siblings combined. Holding on to Caroline's elbow, the vampire ushered her in in a hurried fashion- his gaze never failing to focus on her pale features. The door opened with his free hand, by passing the front desk and heading straight to the nurse. it was close, only a few steps on the right side of the room. "What's happened?" The elderly woman asked, her mouth opening in shock as Caroline nearly plopped on the examining chair. She rushed over, eyeing her for any visible scratches or injuries. 

Edward interjected, "She's woozy from the blood typing today. I think it makes her nauseous." He said, a sly smirk etching his defined mouth and jawline. If only Caroline or the nurse could've gotten the joke. Caroline was still with them surprisingly, her head tilted back as she took deep breathes to ease her nerves. The nurse walked over, grabbing a bottled water and some pretzels from their cooler located in the room. "It's going to pass, sweetie. Here - eat this. Stay as long as you need." Caroline nodded, the sheen of cold sweat still displaying over head face and forehead. The nurse waited a moment, giving Edward a once over before speaking. "Keep an eye on her, wait until she's eaten the entire bag of pretzels and drank the all water, I'll give Caroline an excuse to go home. That should do the trick." The woman said, eyeing them from the outer rim of her red colored glasses as she left the room to get the excuse. 

"What was so funny while ago?" Caroline asked, her tone lingering with suspicion as she slowly opened the bottle of water. Her blue hues focused on the male, chewing the inside of her jaw. She could hear the humor in his voice. Edward blinked dryly, his lips pressing together as he tried to come up with a feasible answer and reason. He couldn't really say, 'Hey, I am Edward Cullen! I totally understand why you're feeling woozy around blood, because I do too. It makes me extremely hungry and my stomach almost grumbles. _Almost_ like a human.' No, that wouldn't work. Nodding for Caroline to eat some of her food, he kneeled down next to her since there wasn't any other places to sit. She threw a couple of pretzels in her mouth, chewing her food whilst waiting on a response. "I- I understand why you're feeling that way around blood. I used to be that way as well, so I just related to it, it brought back a few memories." Edward answered, trying to be as truthful as he could. A moment passed by, Caroline slowly accepted his answer. She continued drinking more of the water as he tried reading her expression, but obviously failing.

How was this going to work? Clearly Caroline intrigued him, from what he witnessed with the thoughts of Mike Newton and the rest of his friends, she was more than just some new transfer. Something deep inside of him was bubbling with jealously, the sheer fact knowing other's was just as interested in Caroline as he was. Edward found himself carried away with his thoughts, blindly staring at the blonde as she finished up the pretzels and water. Merely seconds went by, the thoughts of the nurse getting louder as she neared the two. Caroline's mouth fell open, her gaze lost in his own golden-honey colored eyes. Getting up, Edward cleared his throat and dusted himself off. "Here ya go, honey. Get to feeling better." The nurse said, smiling in response. Caroline took the paper, folding it up in her jacket pocket and slowly moving off the chair and letting her heels meet the floor. Of course, Edward was already nearing her proximity, making sure she didn't lose her balance. "I got it." The blonde interjected, confusion lingering in her voice. 

Moments later, you could find the two walking out of the office and away from the building. Caroline still wondered why he was being so nice to her, what gives? It took only a couple minutes of silence, her pausing right at her car's door. "Okay, what gives?" The blonde asks, her blonde brows furrowing at Edward. "One minute you're 'mister I'm too cool to be friends', then suddenly you're here playing the lurky superman with bigger hair. All this whiplash is giving me a major headache, Edward." She said, leaning against the car. Frustration described Caroline's expression, her arms crossing. 

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE SHOUTOUT TO DUCHESS FROM #DIVINEKINDRED! AKA MY CO-WRITER TO CAROLINE'S PART. ALL CREDS GO TO HER!


End file.
